te escribo porque
by jubbe
Summary: Blaine decide escribirle un carta a kurt... ...quizas para que el recuerde que Blaine nunca olvida.


¡HOLA! bueno, haber...este fic lo subi hace un tiempo, pero lo borre y lo retoque y quedo mas lindo, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios -inserte corazon-

¡disfruten!

* * *

Te escribo porque…

Kurt:

No estoy seguro de porque te estoy escribiendo esto, solo sé que debo hacerlo y eso es todo. Hace tiempo quiero decirte algunas cosas y hoy me desperté amándote más que nunca, así que aquí voy…

Te conocí cuando tenía 17, en la enorme escalera de Dalton. Recuero que en ese momento sentí que había encontrado algo que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, pero no sabía que exactamente. Solo me sentí como: "oh mira, este chico es lindo" y te conocí y todo de alguna forma se torno mejor. No falto más que hablarnos unos meses para saber que eras la persona que iba a amar por siempre. Porque no fue como esas veces que piensas "me gustas". Fue esa única vez en la que te vi y pensé "te amo, enserio, y no sé cómo explicarlo en palabras". Todo era perfecto y perfecto en términos grandes, tan perfecto que me asustaba, pero fue el temor más hermoso que alguna vez experimente, no tenía miedo de perderte, porque sabía que al fin y al cabo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Era un temor de "haría cualquier cosa por ti", me sentía completamente débil.

Cuando tenía 18 terminaste el colegio y te fuiste a buscar una nueva vida a nueva york, pero eso no detuvo nuestro amor, nada podía detener nuestro amor, bueno, nada excepto mi poca falta de neuronas a esa edad. A los 18 y medio más o menos te enteraste que te había engañado y me sentía tan patético y deprimido que mi vida corría sin rumbo. Simplemente me sentía como un pluma cayendo lento hacia a un pozo sin final, y no importaba cuantas llamadas, mensajes, cartas, flores, te diera, tu decías que "se acabo".

A los 19 recién cumplidos volvimos a estar juntos, no recuerdo como hice para conversarte, pero como dije, nada podía detener nuestro amor. Me volví a sentir completo como en mucho tiempo no me había sentido, me sentía lleno de vida y con ganas de salir a la calle y correr, pasaba horas en mi cama recordando los días contigo y reía y me sentía en el maldito paraíso. Estaba tan perdido en todo lo que eras que unos meses después te pedí que te casaras conmigo, lo sé, una locura, pero te amaba, te amaba mucho y no me importaba cometer locuras. Te quería para mí en todas las formas que existían. Ese mismo año termine el colegio y nos fuimos a vivir juntos a nueva york, donde pase los mejores meses de mi vida.

A los 20 nos casamos y fue todo lo que cualquier persona desea, por que tenía junto a mí y nada era mejor que eso. Nada era mejor que verte sonreír un domingo a la mañana, nada era mejor que cocinar, bañarnos, dormir, caminar, jugar, cantar juntos. Nada era mejor que vivir en un mismo lugar y compartir el olor a café, el despertador, el sillón. Te despertabas junto a mí, caminábamos, peleábamos, nos gritábamos, reíamos a carcajadas, ensuciábamos la cocina haciendo tortas y esas cosas dulces que tanto nos gustaban, poníamos la música a todo volumen y bailábamos mientras nos grabábamos para luego reír el resto de la noche junto a la chimenea tirados en la alfombra abrazándonos, llorábamos viendo películas y musicales sin contar que no había semana en la que no tuviéramos sexo en cualquier parte de la casa. En otras palabras pasamos los años juntos como dos aficionados.

A los 24 decidimos adoptar a Max y todo salió increíblemente rápido, el solo tenía 3 años. Vivimos como cualquier familia feliz vive, estando juntos, compartiendo momentos, tu siendo siempre tan autentico, yo sintiendo que soñaba despierto las 24 horas del día, ambos disfrutado de nuestro hijo, aprendiendo a ser padres, aprendiendo cosas del otro que no sabíamos que estaban ahí, aprendiendo de Max cosas tan simples como la inocencia, la timidez, otro tipo de amor. Yo en ese momento podía jurar que nada en el mundo podía hacer que toda mi felicidad se fuera, me sentía de una manera tan inexplicable. Me sentía como en un libro, pero donde no existe un final malo, o problemas, o nada, solo cosas hermosas.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que cumplí 26 y nos separamos porque nada era igual y todo era demasiado difícil. Dijiste que yo me había convertido en otra persona, y que pasaba mucho tiempo en la escuela enseñando. Yo te dije que no me importabas, que no te quería, que todo había llegado a su fin, que eras un histérico, y que te fueras para no volver. Me acuerdo de eso último porque luego de decirlo saliste de la casa y no volviste. Tuve que mandar tu ropa porque estabas muy seguro de que no querías volver a pisar nuestra casa. Max pasaba una semana con cada uno y cada vez que lo traías a casa yo te invitaba un café y decías que no podías, que tenias planes y entonces te retirabas y yo veía como te subías al auto y sentía que había cometido un error grande. Si bien una vez accediste a tomar café y hablamos de lo "nuestro" nunca dijimos o insinuamos querer volver a estar juntos aunque eso fuera lo único que queríamos, o yo quería.

Cuando cumplí 28 llegaste a casa un día de lluvia diciendo que estabas caminando por la zona cuando empezó a llover y te invite a pasar. Max estaba con tus padres y estábamos solos, entonces te invite, como siempre un café y aceptaste, pero nunca llegamos a tomarlo ya que me besaste y te bese y paso lo que tenía que pasar, solo porque nos deseábamos y porque nuestros cuerpos eran uno. Después de eso te arrepentiste y discutimos, pero no recuerdo acerca de que, espero que haya sido algo importante porque después de eso ninguno de los dos invitaba al otro a tomar una taza de café. Apenas nos mirábamos y cuando lo hacíamos notaba tu miraba era de rencor y por dentro me dolía, me dolía tanto que el dolor era más grande que mis ganas de verte y apartaba la vista. Para esa fecha Max tenía 7 años.

A los 30 las cosas mejoraron. Habíamos decidido quedar como amigos en memoria de los viejos tiempo y por Max. Un día jueves que lleve a nuestro hijo a tu casa me presentase a un tal novio tuyo y me puse feliz por tu felicidad, porque te veía lleno de vida y eso me llenaba. Pero a pesar de tus ojos arrugados en las esquinas y las líneas en tus mejillas, podía notar no había tanta felicidad como cuando estabas conmigo, porque lo nuestro era algo único. Ese jueves me senté en la que era nuestra cama y llore, porque te extrañaba y me sentía un imbécil.

A los 31 se nos dio por recordar viejos tiempos y nos juntamos a hablar en lima vean. Nos reímos, contamos anécdotas y todo era perfecto, porque éramos amigos recordando y eso me bastaba. Todo volvió a ser igual, te preguntaba por tu novio y tú me preguntabas por mí, pero yo siempre te decía que estaba solo pero obviaba la parte de que si no era con contigo, era con nadie, no me importaba que eso significase nunca más volver a estar con alguien, mi corazón pertenecía a una persona y siempre le iba a pertenecer.

A los 33 me llego una invitación a tu boda y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí como una pluma cayendo lento a un pozo sin final, porque te amaba y no podía verte con alguien más, no podía imaginarme despertando con otra persona que no fuera yo, haciendo la rutina que solíamos hacer. No podía aceptar que Max tuviera otra influencia en su vida más que tú y yo.

A los 33 y medio fue tu boda y no fui, porque 9 horas antes había decido no aceptar que estabas con él y no conmigo, y tome. Tome mucho, como nunca antes. 3 horas antes del casamiento Wes me paso a buscar a la que era nuestra casa para ir a tu boda, que quedaba a 2 horas de la ciudad, pero no me encontró sobrio, si no en un llamado coma alcohólico. Me llevo al hospital y ahí quedo todo. Desperté una semana después y apenas pude vi mi celular y note las mil llamadas tuyas. Wes no te dijo nada sobre mi estado y todo quedo en la nada, bueno hasta que decidí mandarte flores y a tu nuevo esposo, pero secretamente, dentro de mí eran solo un obsequio para el amor de mi vida. Deje una nota disculpándome y diciendo que llamaría cuando pudiese. Nunca más me hablaste, nunca supiste la razón de mi ausencia. Max tenía 12 y cada vez que lo iba a buscar a tu casa el salía solo, nunca te veía, nunca más escuche tu voz, nunca más tomamos café.

Cuando cumplí 35 un día que estaba solo llamaste a la puerta y no pensé que podía tratarse de el hombre que no veía hacia dos años, porque si, no me habías hablado en casi 2 años que fueron de pura agonía y arrepentimiento. Entonces abrí la puerta, entraste llorando y me gritaste en la cara el porqué no fui a tu boda, el porqué te deje, el porqué no impedí que te casaras. Me dijiste que siempre me habías amado y que habías tratado de olvidar eso que sentías con alguien más, pero pude ver tu frustración cuando dijiste que era imposible, porque nadie era como yo. Llorabas a mares y maldecías mi existencia mientras caminabas de un lado al otro revoleando las manos. Te respondí también llorando y en un estado de pánico que quería que fueras feliz porque te amaba, y si él era tu nueva felicidad lo aceptaba, me pare justo frente a tus ojos y te dije "porque eso es el amor, ver a la otra persona feliz, aunque eso signifique tu destrucción". Para ese punto yo estaba fuera de mí y mis ojos de ardían, mis puños se apretaban y mi mente reproducía imágenes de nosotros en nuestros mejores años, como un acto inconsciente de masoquismo.

Me empujaste y me dijiste que era mentira, que si yo de verdad te amaba tendría que haber luchado por tu amor y entonces te bese como nunca. Con deseo, tanto que me dolía, sentía que no era suficiente, porque había estado esperando un beso así durante años, un beso que significase lo mucho que mí vida te necesitaba. No te negaste. Te acosté en el sillón y me besaste el cuello dejando marcas instantáneas, yo estaba encima de tu cuerpo, al cual había extrañado con locura y entonces mi alma te pertenecía y me dedique a besar cada parte que el pudo haber besado.

No había ropa, solo nosotros y lo que se supone que sentíamos en ese momento y fue cuando nos percatamos que dejo de ser deseo, comenzaba a ser era amor, necesidad. Íbamos lento como si esa fuera nuestra primera segunda vez. Nunca voy a olvidar el hecho de que me susurraste tantas veces que me amabas que si cierro los ojos y me concentro todavía escucho claro esas palabras en mi oído.

Terminamos sudados, abrazados en el pequeño sofá donde habíamos estado tantas otras veces, sin decir nada, porque no hacía falta decir nada, todo ya lo habíamos dicho de otra manera, y hablaste con tu voz ronca que tanto me encantaba. Me dijiste que te habías divorciado hacia 6 meses y te volví a besar porque ¡dios! Estaba más feliz que nunca en muchos años, eras oficialmente mío.

A los 36 nos volvimos a casar pero fue algo mas intimo, solo nuestras familias y nuestros amigos más cercanos, no podía pedirle más a la vida y me di cuenta de que todo lo que habíamos pasado nos había llevado a ese momento y no me arrepiento amor, no me arrepiento de nada.

Y te escribo porque nunca fui bueno para decir las palabras en tu presencia, porque siempre me miras fijo y siento que me derrito en toda tu belleza, en todo lo que sos y significas. Sé que ahora probablemente estas acostado en la cama con el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillosos, pero te aseguro que estas hermoso, porque no hay un momento en el que no te veas hermoso. No hay un momento en el que no sienta que te amo, nunca hubo un momento en el que no sienta que te amo, porque siempre te ame y llegue a la conclusión, amor, de que siempre te voy a amar.

Blaine.

Fin.

* * *

_gracias por leer._


End file.
